A mobile unit (MU) may include a rich user interface to enable a user to activate a control of the MU. However, activating controls of the MU is often a two-handed operation in that if a control on the display needs to be accessed, a second hand is needed to activate that control either by a finger or a stylus. Conventional MUs include a variety of different methods to enter an input. For example, the MU may include a keypad to enter inputs. In another example, the MU may include motion and/or orientation sensors to detect a motion and/or orientation that corresponds to an entry of an input.
Although using motion sensors to detect motion that corresponds to an entry of an input is known, conventional MUs do not include any indication which controls the possible actions. For example, in a browser application with Internet connectivity (e.g., web page), a user may not know the action that activates a particular command or may even be completely unaware that a certain action activates a command. Accordingly, a user may not be able to fully utilize all available options or may inadvertently perform an action that is undesired.